


[Podfic] Wilde Like

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coda to "Prodigal." Sometimes the walls are too thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wilde Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wilde Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/354171) by Thamiris [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



**Length:** 31:45  
 **File Size:** 34.1 MB (mp3) | 15 (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012111409.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012112103.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel

This was recorded without permission from the author, who passed away quite a few years ago. I've loved her work since my early days in fandom and enjoyed the chance to revisit one of them.


End file.
